Crush
by littlemisssavetheworld24
Summary: Crush is an all girls band made up of the Potter sisters. When they go on tour with the Jonas Brothers, its planned to be the time of their lives. But who falls for who, how hard do they fall, and how long can two of them go by the title of 'just friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends! Do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy! Hey you should get a best friend too!" I sang to no one in particular as four of my sisters and I walked down the hallway to our recording studio.

"_Now_ what song are you singing, Jade?" My twin sister Emerson asked me as we entered the recording studio. I had been singing various and random songs all day long and my sisters were getting _very_ fed up.

"Best Friend by Toybox. It's actually a really annoying song...and the video for it is just...weird." I said, shrugging. But if you don't believe me about the video being weird, go look up Toybox on YouTube and click the first video.

"Yeah, I know I think Aurora showed me that the other day. Though how our seven-year-old sister found that video on YouTube, I have no idea." One of my older sisters, Nellie said. We all sat down at the table inside the studio, and waited for our manager Sean to come in.

Well, for starters I guess I should tell you this. My name is Jade Gaelen Potter, and I am in a band called Crush with three of my sisters. I have a feternal twin named Emerson Jane Potter, and she looks nothing like me except for our eyes. Emerson has curly blonde hair and I have curly brown hair. We both have big blue eyes though.

My other two sisters that are in the band with us are Nellie and Maddison. But, alas, we still have three more sisters. We have an older sister named Stephanie, who is the oldest out of all of us, and two younger sisters named Aurora and Julia. Aurora is 7 and Julia is 5.

So, yes. I have six sisters. We tend to get along fine, but when we fight...it's like a bomb exploded. So, on the rare occasion when we do fight...it tends to be bad. Because it has to have been something _really_ bad for us to be fighting about it.

"Girls! How wonderful to see you!" Our manager Sean Fisher greeted us as he walzted through the door. We all smiled back at him and he took his seat inbetween Steph and Nellie. "I have _very_ exciting news."

"Oh, do tell." Maddy said with mock excitement. Maddy was never the enthusiastic sister, and her gray eyes usually gave off a look of boredom as she stared into space.

"You're going on tour!" Sean exclaimed, and this was big news. Even Maddy broke into a smile and her eyes lit up. All of us started jumping around like crazy and Sean held up his hand. "But wait! I haven't told you the best part yet! YOU'RE GOING ON TOUR WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS!"

"NO WAY!" Emerson and I screamed at the same time. I'm telling you, this whole 'twin telepothy' thing is just crazy. "I LOVE THEM!"

"Okay, seriously you _have_ to stop saying things at the exact same time, it's extremely creepy." Steph told us as we all calmed down. Emerson and I just shrugged...at the same time...and Steph rolled her eyes in an 'I-told-you-so!' way.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling us that our father agreed to letting us go on tour with three boys and no supervision?" Maddy asked in disbelief. We all turned to Sean again and he nodded and smiled. I can't believe our dad agreed to that. Ever since our mom had died, he had been VERY over-protective about boys.

"YES!" Was all we could manage to come out of our mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know how on the TV Guide or like the little thing at the bottom of the TV, it always tells you whats on?" I asked Emerson. Emerson, Nellie, Maddy, Steph, Aurora, Julia and I were all sitting at the food court in the mall, waiting to meet the Jonas Brothers.

"Mhmm." She replied as she stared at her phone waiting for her boyfriend Trevor to text her or call her or _something._ He didn't take the news that she was leaving for a tour with three amazingly hott boys for about six months very well.

"Well, I was watching a Red Sox game yesterday and at the bottom it said 'MLB Baseball.' I mean seriously, what's the point of that? It's telling us we're watching Major League Baseball Baseball!" I exclaimed, just not getting it.

"It's telling you that they're playing baseball, because sometimes it'll say MLB All-Star Game, or something like that." A male voice said from behind me. I turned around and found myself staring into the eyes of Nick Jonas. "But good observation. Not too many girls notice that."

"Oh, yeah well...I'm known to be a bit observant." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I stretched out my hand towards him and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Jade."

"I'm Nick, and that's Joe, and that's Kevin." Nick said, shaking my hand and pointing to Kevin and Joe when he said their names. I smiled at them and waved a little. They returned the smile-wave.

"I'm Emerson." Em said brightly, reaching out to shake Joe's hand because he was closest to her. "That's Maddy, and that's Nellie. They're the other two in the band. And this is Stephanie, Julia, and Aurora."

Aurora walked up to Joe and tapped his shoulder. Joe looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Hi! I'm Aurora, do you want to be my new best friend?"

Joe laughed and patted Aurora on the head. "Sure, do you wanna go to Chuckie Cheese?" He asked her. I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiam. I guess what they said about Joe acting a little immature sometimes really was true.

"You bet! It's my favorite place in the whole wide WORLD!" Aurora exclaimed excitedly. And before we knew it, Joe and Aurora were off skipping down the hall to the game room since there was no Chuckie Cheese nearby.

"Well, that didn't seem to take too long." Nellie commented as we watched the two seven-year-old-brain-functioning-people skip off away from us. We all kinda just shrugged, and Maddy's bored-gray-eyes look came back to her in an instant.

We spent the whole time in the mall talking, except the girls all shopped to our heart's delight. We got to know Nick and Kevin really well, and Joe and Aurora didn't come back to hang with us until it was time to go. They were loaded with prizes though.

As we waved good-bye to the Jonas boy, I couldn't help but think how awesomely-awesome this tour was going to be.

**A/N: Hello, guys! Lauren here, once again. Now bear with me on this one, because I have a lot of other stories which people really want me to update, and it's not exactly easy to do that sometimes. My schedule is PACKED all week long, so I'm really sorry if it takes forever to update. Please review, and I love you guys. - Lauren (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two weeks later found my whole family and the Jonas family standing outside of our new home. The tour bus. Aurora, Julia, and Frankie were crying because they didn't want us to go and our parents were just standing there with nervous smiles on their faces.

"Well, Daddy...I guess this is good-bye." I told my dad as I gave him a hug. He kissed the top of my head and cupped my face in his hands and looked at me fondly.

"Jade Gaelen, you never have to say good-bye if you don't want to." He told me kissing my forehead once more and giving me another hug before I went over to Steph to say good-bye.

"Bye, Steph." I told my older sister as she wrapped me in a huge bear hug. I almost though she was crying, but she proved me wrong when she looked up at me with a tear-free face and smiled weakly at me.

"I'm really gonna miss you, little sis." She told me. She placed a beat-up stuffed duck in my hands and smiled sadly at me. "Logan wanted you to have it. You _are_ her favorite auntie."

"Tell Logan I'll miss her a ton, and thank you very much for Mr.Wacky Quacky." I said giving Steph one last hug before I moved onto a crying Julia and Aurora.

"D-don't go, Ja-Jade." Julia cryed into my sweatshirt. I was extremely tired and I didn't feel like putting up with a crying five-year-old, but I was always going to be the loving older sister, no matter how awake I was.

"Oh, don't worry, Julia. I'll call you every night if I have time, and I promise you can come to the concert that are around here, regardless of what Daddy says. Okay?" I told Julia. She sniffled and stopped crying as Emerson came over to us and gave them both a hug. Aurora wasn't crying, her eyes were just wet. But no tears had fallen.

"Bye Aurora. Bye Julia." We said at the same time and gave them one last hug before we boarded onto the bus. The seven of us stood at the windows of the tour bus and waved good-bye to our families. Once we had pulled out of sight, everyone immediatly collapsed into a chair or onto the couch...or in my case, onto the floor.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Joe asked, all pumped up. I had a feeling he had red bull this morning. And more than one, seeing as he was starting to shake from all the caffine.

"Well, Joe I am actually tired and I intend on going to sleep again. You on the other hand, are free to do whatever you want. But just promise me one thing..." I told Joe as I got off of the floor and headed towards the bunk. I turned around and put on a complete serious look. "_No more red bull._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jade..." I heard someone whisper in my ear. Still half in my dream I sat up quickly and threw my hands up while screaming:

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Joe laughed and fell off of the bottom bunk, which he was standing on so he could reach my bunk. Suddenly I was wide awake and staring at Joe who was shaking with laughter laying on the ground. He rubbed his head, which I suspected he had hit, and sat up still shaking with laughter.

"I am glad you didn't take the sexy thongs that I secretly wear, but please...try not to say these kind of things too loud, alrighty?" Joe asked me. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little at the though of Joe in a thong. "Anyways, I suppose your wondering why I woke you up?"

I nodded and crossed my arms waiting to hear this. Joe sighed and took a deep breath for dramatic affect. I was surprised he didn't ask for a drum roll, and he simply said "You're in the bunk I wanted."

"That's what you woke my up for?" I asked with a note of anger in my voice. Joe didn't notice however, and just smirked as he nodded yes. I groaned and took the song book which was underneath my pillow and threw it at Joe. "JOSEPH JONAS!"

Joe took a step back from the bunk, and smiled nervously. "Well obviously _someone_ gets cranky without their daily nap..." And I was just about to jump out of the bunk and attack him, right there when he ran off towards the kitchenette.

I hoped he didn't do this everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I must have been super tired, because when I woke up the next time morning sunlight was shining through the windows. Wow. Not just super tired, but _really really really_ tired because I had fallen asleep yesterday morning. That means for a good 24 hours I was asleep, people! That can't be healthy.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, which landed me on the floor...thankfully _somebody_ had put a whole bunch of pillows directly below my bunk and it broke my fall. Then I noticed a note taped on one of the pillows which had saved me from possibly breaking some bones, and I smiled.

_Dear Jadeorade,_

_You can thank your lovely twin sister for supplying these helpful pillows. And when you read this, I know you've just fallen out of bed because you would never ever ever notice these pillows unless you literally landed on top of them. Yes, you are that predictable, and I said that because I know as you read this you would be thinking 'Am I really that predicatble?' or something along those lines. So, once again your wonderful, amazing, gorgeous, incredibly awesome, shall I go on? twin sister Emerson Jane Potter put these pillows here out of the kindness of her heart._

_Much Love My Clumsy Twin Sistahh,_

_Eminem (:_

I smiled at Em's heart-felt letter. Typical Em, leaving something for me so I wouldn't hurt myself. I guess I really am predictable. And yes, I will admit that I was thinking I was predictable as I read that note...which makes me even _more_ predictable. I'm not too sure if being predictable is good for my immune system...

"MADDY?"I shouted out loud to my long-lost sister who was somewhere hidden among the deep forests for the Potter/Jonas bus. You know, I can't say 'The Bus' everytime I refer to my second home. So, I shall create a new name for it. I call it the Ponas. You know, like a mixture of Potter and Jonas? Or should it be Jotter? Hmm...

"JADE?" Maddy shouted back, coming into the bunk room. She saw me sitting on the floor on top of all of those pillows and merely raised her eyebrows but said nothing, which is probably a better idea than asking what had happened. "You rang?"

"Yes. Is being predictable good for my immune system?" I asked Maddy, my voice full of curiosity. "And is sleeping for 24 hours straight healthy? And which sounds better to you, Ponas or Jotter? Do you think I'm predictable? And am I clumsy?"

Maddy looked at me and gave me a weird look. She studied my waiting and eager face for a good minute or two before she turned around and shouted "NELLIE! EMERSON! I THINK JADE NEEDS MEDICATION!" Maddy bent over and pressed her hand to my forehead, and made a clicking noise with her tongue. "Well, you don't have a fever...but what _is_ the matter with you this morning, why did you sleep so much last night, and what's up with all of the random questions?"

"I don't need medication. But I wanted to know if sleeping for 24 hours straight was healthy because I've been asleep since yesterday morning and I don't want to be unhealthy, so I think I might go for a jog or something. And when I woke up this morning I fell off of my bed and Em had put a whole bunch of pillows below my bunk and there was note and in it she said I was predictable, and I was wondering if it was good fro my immune system because if it isn't I should really stop being so predictable because I don't wanna get sick, and then I was thinking about how the tour bus was such a long name for our second home so I wanted to give it a new name and all and I couldn'r decide on Jotter or Ponas, you know cuz it's like a mixture of Potter and Jonas? So then I figured I would call you because you're the sensible sister and..." I just rambled on and on and on and on before Nellie and Em's footsteps echoed through the tour bus (AHH! Yet again, too...un original!) and then Nick, Joe, and Kevin's followed them. It took me a while to realize I was now talking for an audience of 6, all of whom were extremely worried about me.

"Jade, what is _wrong_ with you?" Nellie finally asked me. Everyone turned to look at her and she just shrugged and simply quoted Pirates of the Caribbean 1 by saying "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Ahh, the wonder of Gibbs."

"Nell, nothing is wrong with me...but these are the questions that HAUNT me!" I replied, getting off of the floor with the help of Kevin who had reached his hand to help me lift myself off of the ground.

"I think it's the lack of food she had yesterday. Either that, or she like...hit her head on a wall or something." Joe said, looking up at Nellie and Maddy who were still looking at me weirdly. "Come on, Jade. Let's get you some breakfast."

"Alrighty then." I said as I walked into the kitchenette and plopped myself down in one of the chairs. Before I knew it, EGGOS and Poptarts were popping out of the toaster, the sausage was in a pan along with the bacon, I had a bowl of Corn Pops in front of me and choclate chip pancakes were being made for me. It was only then that I noticed how very hungry I was.

"Syrup?" Nick asked me as he passed me a plate of pancakes. I made a face that clearly state I did _not_ like maple syrup. Nick looked at me amazed. "_You don't like maple syrup?_ What other things that are the most DELICOUS things known to mankind don't you like?"

"Well, I don't like Starbursts, I don't like Skittles, I don't like bacon, I don't like bananas unless they're with peanut butter, ice cream, or cereal. I don't like sour cream and onion Pringles, I don't like microwave hot dogs, I don't like meatloaf, I don't like corn beef and cabbage or whatever Irish people eat on Saint Patrick's Day, and finally I don't like nutter butters." I told Nick as I gulped down my pancakes and sausage, pushing away my bacon in the process of saying I didn't like it, and Nick ate it as he listened to me ramble about what I didn't like.

"You are simply unbelievable!" Kevin exclaimed, overhearing our conversation. He sat down next to me, and turned to look at Emerson who was not even paying attention to me anymore, because she of course already knew all of this. "Are there any others things that are completely abnormal about your twin sister, Em?"

"Yes. Yes, there are." Em nodded and got prepared to perform quite a long speech. "She doesn't like the dark, she doesn't like thunderstorms unless they're in the summer, she doesn't like heights, she doesn't like blood, she doesn't like deep water because it makes her feel as if they're might possibly be a sunken ship underneath her and she doesn't know it, she gets claustrophbic easily, around 11:00 to 12:00 at night she'll never stop laughing. She also can't pronounce the words specific, wreath, spaghetti, and feminine correctly. She would die without her stuffed bear Mr. Princess. Uhmm, what else...what else..."

"Say specific." Nick demanded, looking at me. I looked back up at him and raised my eyebrows, waiting for the magic word to come. "Please?"

"Paskyffic." I said, looking at Nick. He burst out laughing and so did Kevin and Joe. Nellie, Maddy, and Em all just smirked slightly and went back to thinking of things that was odd about me.

"Oh, right. She never goes anywhere without wearing taht diamond ring on her right ring finger. It was our grandmother's engagement ring, and if she takes it off she won't leave that room until it is back on her finger." Nellie told everyone, and Joe's eyes immediatly dived to my ring.

"Everytime she shaves her legs she thinks of gingerale!" Maddy said, extremely loud. Everyone laughed at the randomness of this fact and Nick looked down at my legs.

"You shave your legs?" He asked me. I nodded and raised my eyebrows a little bit at him. I was kinda 15 years old, I think I was entitles to shave my legs, am I right?

"Yeah...I _am_ 15. Most girls my age do shave their legs. Unless they live in Europe. Did you know they don't shave _at all_ there? How _disgusting_ is that?" I said, sliding my hand over my smooth legs.

"That's...gross." Joe commented. **(A/N: To British people or whatever country you're from, and if you read this...take NO OFFENSE! Because in Health class my teacher was saying how people in Europe don't shave their legs or armpits...so, I mean whatever. Hey you do your thing, I could honetsly care less about what your legs look like.)**

I sighed and smiled as I leaned back in my seat. This was going to be an _amazing_ tour.

**A/N: This was definetly my favorite chapter to write. I don't know why, I just really liked writing it. I laughed out loud a few times, so...And anyways, everything mentioned about Jade was entirely about me. Except for the whoel leg shaving business, I don't think of gingerale...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

So, it's been two weeks since the start of the tour, and while I _want_ to say everything has been going fine, well it hasn't. So technically, I would be lying to you. And I'm a Catholic. AND CATHOLICS SHOULDN'T LIE! Okay, so getting more to the point.

Alright, you may or may not remember it but before I had mentioned how Emerson's boyfriend Trevor was _not_ happy about the whole tour buisness. Well, I am _glad_ to say these two are no longer and item. Yes, I was glad about that. I never really like Trevor much. I mean, I guess you could say he's a good guy...but he just wasn't right for Emerson. He wasn't a bad guy, but he wasn't great. He was like a medium-happy guy, and Emerson needed someone at a higher level because she's so touchy. He dumped her, and she was devestated.

So that's the break-up section of the latest issue. But anyways, after Trevor and Em split, she never smiled or laughed. Until...Nick. I think they like each other, and I know it's kind of sudden to say so because we like just met a month ago. Okay, so maybe it's not really that sudden, but still. Em would cry herself to sleep most nights, and the next morning in Em's bed would be Nick, his arms wrapped around her, and her face tear-stained. The two of them really do look cute together, but I know even if Emerson Jane Potter is absolutely in _love_ with Nick, she would never go out with him. Now for a while, at least.

You know that cheesy saying 'For every girl with a broken heart, there's a guy with a glue gun.'? Yeah, well this is one of those sitautions. Em had her heart broken, Nick had the glue gun. The only problem is, Em won't let Nick glue her heart back together. She just tapes it together herself, trying to be strong to hold it together. And _everyone_ knows glue guns work better than tape. Do you get what I'm saying here? I'm saying Em is touchy. _Real_ touchy.

Anyhow, you're probably thinking I'm like madly in love with Joe or Kevin by now, am I right? Yeah, well no. I'm not. I spend most of my time hanging out with Joe, and even if the two of us were flirting ...well I'm oblivious to it. And that's all it will ever come to. Friends with mild flirting, but nothing serious. **(A/N: Okay, so maybe that's not **_**exactly**_** how it will turn out. Or maybe it is. Dun dun dun. Ooh, the suspense is killing you! Anyways, on with the story.)**

So now that I've filled you in our the little love connection among us, we shall continue with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe came out of the bathroom wearing a _Hollister_ shirt that I bought for him (If you've seen the September live chat with JB, you find out they don't shop at _Hollister_), skinny jeans, and black converse. I was wearing the exact same thing, except my shirt was from American Eagle. I looked Joe up and down, and noticed something odd about his appearance.

"Joe, why do your skinny jeans look so femnamem?" I asked him. You may not recall it, but last chapter I told you how I couldn't pronounce the word feminine. Joe looked down at his skinny jeans and shifted from one foot to the other, giving me a weird look.

"I don't know, but now that you mention it, they're feeling kinda tight around my..."Joe pointed to his butt. "_Tooshie._" I started to laugh and so did Joe. Nellie walked in, arm in arm with Kevin holding various shirts. She probably wanted my opinion, and had dragged Kevin along to prove her point.

"Jadeorade, please tell Kevin that this shade of purple is _lilac_ and this one is _purple_ and _they are not the same thing!_" Nellie told me, shoving the two shirts she was holding out towards me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Then Nellie noticed Joe. "Joe, you're pants are _extremely_ tight and..._feminine looking_."

"That's what I said!" I told Nellie, as I held up the two shirts side by side. Nellie was right, they were lilac and purple. Totally not the same thing. "Sorry Kevvykins, but Nell is right on this one. This here is purple, and this one is lilac. They're not the same thing."

"Thanks for taking my side, _buddy_." Kevin said sarcastically and turned to look at Joe who was squirming uncomfortably in his jeans. "Joe, come here and let me see the tag in the back of your pants."

Joe walked over to Kevin embarrassed and turned his back towards Kevin, who quickly checked the tag and smirked. "Joe, the tag on these pants read 'EXPRESS - SIZE XS GIRLS' And also, they have the name _Jade Potter_ written on them."

I started laughing and then stopped. "Joe, go take my pants off _right this instant._ I do NOT want it infested with Joe-cooties!" I demanded him and he looked hurt. I rolled my eyes and said "Don't worry, you don't have cooties. But please take them off so they don't rip from the contents of your _butt_."

Joe looked at his butt and then looked at mine. "Excuse my french, but _Damn_ girl, you have a small ass!" Joe said. I laughed and shooed him away, not liking the fact that he had just been staring at my butt.

I heard the bunk room door open, and I suspected it was Joe going in to get _his_ skinny jeans. I was right about that part. Then I heard his footsteps coming back in a millisecond. Kevin and Nellie set off of the bus, because we were parked.

"Jay, you gotta come see this." Joe whispered to me and headed back to the bunk room. I quickly followed him, and my eyes widened at the scene before me. There was Emerson, _ my Emerson_, wrapped up in Nick's arms, _Joe's Nick_, and...they were _kissing!_


	5. Note

This note is going to **all** of my stories, and please make sure you read the entire thing. I am taking a break from FanFiction, but all of my stories will be left up for other people to read. I'm not quitting the stories, but life is getting kind of hectic with all of the stuff I have to do, and I just don't have time. I'll be coming back probably between Septemeber-October, and no sooner than that. When I come back, I'll post another one of these notes.

Also, I have a story called I Met Him At A Red Sox Game on buddy4u. com, and the link is below. Check it out, and when I finish this story and (if any) the sequel(s), I'll be back on here in no time.

Much Love,

Lauren. 3

www . /view/?uI+Met+Him+At+A+Red+Sox+Game

Get rid of the spaces between www and ., and . and buddy4u. THE CHAPTERS ARE IN THE SUBPAGES SECTION! Just thought I'd say something, (:


End file.
